


Under the sea

by moonlight_earth



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_earth/pseuds/moonlight_earth
Summary: О море, волшебстве и прекрасных русалках.





	Under the sea

Последние лучи заходящего солнца освещают берег, делая его оранжево-персиковым. Чонын останавливается, вдыхая тёплый воздух, и снимает кеды, босыми ногами ступая на сырую землю. Песок под пальцами мягкий и прохладный, напоминающий рассыпчатое печенье или сахар на мармеладе.

 

Чонын идёт по кромке берега, искрящиеся под лучами волны набегают одна за другой, омывая её ноги по щиколотку, что вызывает лёгкую щекотку и умиротворение. Она улыбается солнцу, небу, превосходной погоде и тихому ветру, шумящему в ушах. Первый день отпуска начинается как нельзя лучше, и Чонын хочет запечатлеть этот момент в своей памяти навсегда, чтобы в промозглые осенние дни и зимние стужи согреваться воспоминаниями.

 

Она стоит так минут пять, пока не открывает глаза, услышав шум где-то за спиной. Чонын оборачивается и замечает что-то светлое за большим серым камнем, который лежит между двумя частями берега, рассекая его пополам. Нечто опускается ниже, прячется, как понимает Чонын. Она подходит ближе, снедаемая любопытством. 

 

И останавливается как вкопанная.

 

Из-за камня на неё глядит полуобнажённая девушка; длинные светлые кудри треплет ветер, голубоватые глаза смотрят затравленно, с такой невыразимой тоской, что Чонын становится не по себе. Ким делает ещё один шаг и не смеет пошевелиться. Испуганная девушка переводит взгляд на то, что так удивило незнакомку. 

 

В воде плещется её аквамариновый хвост. Чешуйчатый и украшенный ракушками.

 

Прежде чем упасть в тёмную бездну, Чонын слышит отчаянный вскрик и плеск волн.

 

Веки поднимаются с трудом, в нос бьёт сильный запах морской соли. Небо фиолетово-чёрное, усыпанное яркими звёздами; шум моря совсем рядом, словно оно поглотило её и несёт прямо в пучину. Или на дно. Тяжкий сон смывает бризом, сознание возвращается на место.

 

Чонын открывает глаза. И сталкивается с внимательным взглядом напротив. Девушка, та самая блондинка с хвостом, сейчас сидит перед ней, подогнув ноги под себя.

 

Так, стоп. Ноги? А куда делся её хвост?

 

Чонын мотает головой, силясь припомнить, не привиделось ли ей это всё и было ли на самом деле. Она изучает чужое лицо, руки, ноги (ноги!), но ничего подозрительного не замечает. Потом поднимает голову и задаёт единственный вопрос, который её мучает:

— Ты, это... случайно не рыба?

 

Прекрасно, думает Ким, и это всё, на что ты способна? Так, второй заход.

— Я имею в виду... где твой хвост?

 

Уже лучше, можно гордиться собой.

 

— Его нет, как видишь, — отвечает девушка так равнодушно, словно объясняет маленькому ребёнку правила поведения.

 

Так не пойдёт, думает Чонын, и вскакивает на ноги. Девушка повторяет за ней, вытягиваясь во весь рост, который, к слову, чуть больше, чем у Ким. Она поправляет чёлку и снова обводит взглядом стройную фигуру блондинки.

 

— Как тебя зовут? — Чонын попытается узнать хоть немного о ней, чтобы навести справки в местной базе данных в лице своей бабушки и её подруг. Ну, или в сумасшедшем доме, если её после увиденного и рассказанного туда упекут.

— Джинсоль. А тебя?

— Чонын. И да, я знаю, что ты не человек, ведь так? — Ким собирается убедиться в правильности своих доводов, потому как девушка наверняка смутится и продолжит отнекиваться. Но она на удивление спокойно реагирует на вопрос и даже кивает (боже, серьёзно?).

— Да, ты права. Я не совсем человек. Когда я оказываюсь в воде, то превращаюсь в нечто другое.

— В русалку, — заканчивает за неё Ким, с волнением глядя в её лицо. — Это очень необычно, в смысле, чудесно. Ох, ты потрясающая.

— Спасибо, — Джинсоль отводит глаза, смутившись реакции девушки. Она заправляет длинную прядь за ухо и подходит вплотную, кладя руку Чонын на плечо. — Но я вынуждена сделать кое-что. Людям нельзя знать о нашем существовании, так что прости меня. 

 

Джинсоль прикасается губами к её рту, аккуратно целуя. Чонын чувствует морскую свежесть, запах водорослей и мелкой гальки, которая покрывает золотистый берег. У Джинсоль губы чуть солоноватые, словно она только что испила из моря, но Чонын это даже нравится. Она подаётся вперёд, но тут же теряет равновесие, силы иссякают, и она снова видит бледное лицо девушки, прежде чем провалиться в пустоту. 

 

Крики чаек раздаются по всему пляжу, солнце нещадно палит, а песок забивается под одежду. Чонын просыпается и с удивлением обнаруживает, что лежит в неизвестном месте, притом совершенно одна. Она помнит только то, что пришла на берег вечером и увидела закат, но потом что-то произошло, и вот она здесь. Наверное, просто устала и решила отдохнуть.

 

Чонын встаёт, отряхивается от песка и замечает неподалёку большую раковину моллюска. Внутри неё лежит жемчужина и прядь светлых волос. 

 

Когда Чонын покидает пляж в раздумьях, за ней из воды следит одна русалка, крепко сжимающая в руке её браслет.


End file.
